


I Know Who I Did Last Summer

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Multi, Threesome, f/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's 3some with the Stratton sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Who I Did Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moosesal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/gifts), [turnonmyheels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/gifts).



> Inspired by a very memorable line from "Last Days of Summer" (2x01). For turnonmyheels and Moosesal. Thanks to Shelbecat for the beta.

Tim's known Dorothy ("Dotti") and Louise ("Weesy") Stratton since he got held back a year when he was 12 and ended up in their grade. Their father made some serious bank in real estate during the last big oil boom, enough to carry him through the hard times after. Rick Stratton might not be the biggest name in town any more, but the Strattons still have their McMansion tucked in with all the other McMansions on the biggest lot on Rick Stratton drive.

Rick and Cheri Stratton are gone for the weekend -- Tim thinks he heard something about Colorado -- so it's just him and Dotti and Weesy and the Mexican housekeeper who's watching one of those Spanish soaps on a little TV downstairs in the kitchen, and she's not going to do anything about the fact that he's here, even though Dotti and Weesy aren't supposed to have anybody over, especially a guy like him (they giggled as they told him that). Tim has no idea what Dotti said to the maid, but so long as it means he's upstairs with Dotti and Weesy and gonna get what Dotti whispered in his ear about earlier today when he bumped into them out at the lake? It's all good.

Dottie slips her hand under his shirt and giggles in his ear. "We do lots of things together -- we're just like twins."

"We're only separated by seven and a half months," Weesy chimes in as she also slips her hand under his shirt.

Like Tim gives a shit about that. He doesn't even like Dotti and Weesy that much -- they _both_ want to fuck him, that's what he really cares about.

Yeah, he's going to show them a good time, but beyond that? If it weren't for the fact that they propositioned him? Tim wouldn't be here.

But they're both pretty enough and Rick keeps the AC set to 72, unlike Billy, who won't let it get below 80 and all but shit a brick when he got the last power bill.

So, right now, between the AC, the pitcher of Margaritas (Weesy found the keys to the liquor cabinet), and the fact that he's got two girls necking him? Tim's in heaven.

He spreads his arms along the top of the couch and says, "Okay, ladies, have at it."

~oo(0)oo~

And boy howdy, do they ever. Tim had wondered how the fact that he didn't have four hands and two cocks might play out, but on the other hand, between them, he's got double of everything he wants.

Which explains how he's got his shirt off and is laying half on the equally shirtless Dotti, kissing and sucking at her nipples (stiff and coppery-pink, and small) making her shiver and squirm beneath him so good as he slowly works his way south, while Weezy leans over, unzips his fly, eases him out (her hands are almost cold and Tim clenches) and licks at him with her hot, wet tongue, making Tim gasp an "OhGod", as he nuzzles at Dotti.

Because, this?

He can do this for the rest of his life. Just go from girls to girls to girls and let the rest of the world go by. Two of them and one of him? _SO_ not a problem.

Hooking his fingers into Dotti's thong, Tim slides down and rolls his hips to the side as much as he can to give Weesy better a better angle and as she takes him into her mouth he tells Dotti to skooch up. He doesn't have to ask twice she's got this total "Oh!" of surprise on her face, like she wasn't expecting this from him.

From talk in the locker room, Tim knows that a lot of guys won't do this, and he can't figure out why. Girls love it, and pussy, any way you get it, is like the greatest thing ever invented. Okay, like, not when she's having her period, or if she's all sweaty and stinky from a workout or cheering or something. But, don't they get how it smells? And how it tastes? And how no two work quite the same way? Or what it's like to have one doing these microscopic shivers under your tongue? It's almost as good as fucking one. And it makes a girl _so grateful_. Go down on a girl and she'll do almost anything for you in return.

(Tim can't believe that Jason never did this for Lyla.)

He shoves that thought away. (Not here. Not now.)

Dotti still smells and tastes faintly of the chlorine from the pool out back, and unlike a lot of the girls he's been with, she hasn't shaved everything down to a landing strip. She gasps and shivers as he takes his first real swipe with his tongue.

(_OhGodYes. This -- this is what it's all about._)

Dotti's got a big old thing between her legs, and it's getting slicker and wetter by the moment, with a taste that's all her own (and delicious -- they all are. How can anybody who's not a fag not like the way a girl tastes?) and Tim got a hell of a rush the moment he got that first good whiff of girl scent, and he's working now, trying to find what's going to drive her over the edge and -- 

(Weesy just figured out that he likes to be stroked a little as a girl's going down on him and then her hot little hands cup him and then one finger strokes him just behind the sac ... it's like a corkscrew up his spine.)

 he gasps and moans deep into Dotti, who must have liked that for some reason, because she bucks her hips up and Tim snakes his finger into her (his hand's shaking a bit on account of what Weesy's doing down there -- he can't last much longer) and he's freezes for a split second, because she's so hot and wet and it's like a wire's running straight from his finger to his cock, he gets such a jolt. He's felt what a girl's got between her legs more times than he can count and _it never gets old_.

He slides his finger in and out, gently at first, and Dotti's voice jumps a bit, climbs a notch higher in its OhGods and OhTims, and she's so close, and he's so close, he feels like his entire body has become his cock, and (_OhGodThisIsHeaven_) he crooks his finger in her, stroking gently and Dotti screams and comes, clenching her legs around his head, pinning him right there, and Tim is completely smothered in pussy.

At the last possible instant, he manages to flail his other arm enough to make Weesy back off --she's experienced enough that she gets it -- and she jacks him lightning fast as soon as she gets her mouth away, and the world almost disappears as he comes all over his belly, and probably some on the couch, too.

_But hey,_ he thinks as he feels his body go boneless and that utterly perfect warm fuzzy feeling washes over him, and Dotti's legs unclench and he can move his head enough to breathe again, _it's not my couch._

He wants to lay there feeling like this for ... forever. But that never happens. Right now he'll settle for at least 10 minutes. Just be, and ride the bliss until it fades away and the world comes back, but Weesy's saying something about it being her turn now.

With an inward sigh, Tim rolls off the couch, motions for her to sit on the edge, crouches between her spread legs (she's got a landing strip) and finger fucks her hard as he goes to work with his tongue. She tastes almost like her sister, and the same trick works to get her to come quickly.

Tim kicks off his shorts and flops back on the sheepskins in front of the fake fireplace, gasping a bit. His face is covered in girl juice, and if he licks his lips, he can taste the both of them. Not bad. It's like an echo of the post-orgasm bliss.

After a few moments, he lifts his head and looks over at them, still boneless on the couch, but both staring at him through slitted eyes. They want more. They're as hungry for it as he is. Tim smiles and flings his arms wide and says, "C'mon, ladies, what are you doing all the way over there?"

They laugh as they come over because Weesy's still so jelly legged from what Tim just did to her she can't even walk, only crawl.

It's going to take a few minutes to get everything reloaded, but already Tim can feel it coiling low in the notch between his hips.

And while he's waiting for things to come back from the dead?

He's got two girl bodies to play with.

~oo(0)oo~

Round two begins with a lot of rolling on floor and exploring with mouths and tongues and hands. Both Dotti and Weesy half-joke that he's paying too much attention to the other one just as it starts to get interesting with her.

Not that Tim doesn't mind the challenge of winding them up and then satisfying them.

Round two ends up with Tim on his back, Weesy riding his cock (she's far from being a virgin, but still so tight it's like peeling a carrot) while Dotti rides his face. It's so good that when Tim finally comes, the world grays out around the edges and stays that way for a few minutes.

They fall asleep in a big sticky, sweaty pile on the sheepskins, while the AC blows blessedly cool air across their bodies, making them shiver and snuggle, and right now, Tim's got nothing but a nose full of girls and sex, and he can feel tits pressing into him on both sides, and he gives a big, contented sigh. He's had to embrace a lot of suck lately, and a threeway? Makes up for a lot of it.

~oo(0)oo~

Dotti sucks him awake sometime during the middle of the night. Tim smiles, pulls her up, and rolls them both over and is about to kiss her only she's got _deathbreath_. He's smelled more than one morning-after mouth in his life. Hell, he's had breath so bad he can smell it himself on several occasions, but Dotti? _GodDamn!_ it seriously smells like something crawled in there and died about a week ago.

He grins down at her. "Doggie style." He tells her, not asks her.

And, like he thought it would, it turns her on something fierce.

Halfway through him pounding the hell out of her, Weesy wakes up and sleepily rubs at her eyes before they pop wide open when she gets a good eyeful. Tim winks at her and mouths "You're next."

Only, Weesy's not going to wait, she scoots over to where they're going at it and reaches under. Tim can feel her fingers tickling at the base of his dick, as it plunges in and out of Dotti who gasps and (_God!Yes!_) clenches around him.

It's so fucking wrong that it's a huge turn on. Tim pulls Dotti up and back a bit. He's got to work more from this angle, but it gives Weesy's hand better access. And then her hand is gone and she _crawls_ under them, begins licking at the two of them.

"Weesy!" Dotti gasps in a voice that is equal parts shock and _oh yes_.

And Tim? It's the nastiest hottest thing that's ever happened to him and he's got such a fuzz-ray jolt going up his spine that he breaks rhythm for a few strokes and he didn't think he could get any harder, but somehow, he knows he did. He growls low in Dotti's ear about how she's such a randy little bitch and her breath hitches -- oh yeah, she likes -- the dirty talk, too. He cups a breast and pinches a bit at her nipple and tells her she's a hot fuck and Dotti gives a series of squeaky little cries and full body shakes as she comes and as soon as she starts, Tim whips it out of her, shoving her to the side, jerking Weesy over and driving it in to her (_Takeit!TakeIt!TakeIt!_) as hard as he can.

He only lasts what seems like five strokes, but he knows he's never slammed to it anybody like this in his life. He gasps in Weesy's ear that she's a nasty little slut and the dirtiest bitch he's ever fucked. She screams and arches so hard as she comes that she lifts them off the floor, clenching hard around him, sending him over the edge. He bites at her shoulder as he comes in a long, blinding rush.

They collapse and Tim rolls off, away from the two of them. That's it, he's done.

This time, he's not in the middle, but sprawls face down close to them, but not touching, and watches as Dotti rolls and drapes a caressing arm over Weesy, who snuggles into her sister with a sound that's something between a coo and a sigh. The AC is almost too cold as it dries the sweat that's drenching him, and he'd snuggle into them, but before Tim can summon the will to move, sleep overtakes him.

~oo(0)oo~

He wakes up in a puddle of wet just as the sky's starting to turn gray behind the curtains. _Shit_. He forgot to take the condom off before he fell asleep again and it's leaked gook on the sheepskins. Oh well, better than having it break, or not having one at all. He stands and stretches, then scratches idly at his ribs for a moment. He's got to piss something fierce. And as much as he'd like to have all you can eat pussy for breakfast, he's got to get home soon -- Billy's got this rule about seeing him at least once a day. Besides, he's got to shower, shave, and get a bite to eat -- he's starving -- and then he's got to get over to the city pool. He promised he'd meet Carrie Timmons and one of her rally girl friends there around noon today.

He's probably not going to get a threesome out of that, but Carrie gives _great_ head, and Tim would hate for her to get the idea that he takes her talents for granted.


End file.
